


Secret Cat

by tigragrece



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Animal Transformation, Cat Ears, Crack, Cute, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff and Crack, M/M, cat!sid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After one game who was stressful against the Flyers, the team make a discovery about Sid. And this discovery will also change a little Sid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Cat

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea while i was sick so sorry about all of this 
> 
> The work was not read by a beta and English is not my native language.
> 
> Edit : This story was in anonymous since à long time and I decide now to put it under my name.

After one game a little delicate against the Flyers at Pittsburgh, I knew that my body will change a little. Especially when I see the twist of the game with lots of fight and everything.

When I returned to the locker room and I removed my helmet I heard someone say" Since when do you have cat ears, Sid?"

"Oops" it's was all I can say

Generally the ears were here when I was relaxed. Not like today after a game.

"It's so cute, " says Flower

"You only have cat ears or do you transform totally in cat?" Asked Sunshine

"Only the ears"

This at one moment when someone touches my ears and said "The ears are true and they are sweet" and it's was Geno who said that.

Nobody had touched my ears before, it's was weird

"If i had my little boy with me he would have asked how can i have the same cats ears" tell me Tanger

"It's true Sid how it is possible that you have cat ears ?" Flower asked

I really didn't know how to answer to that, because it's been with me since many years.

"I have no idea, I have learned to be used at this, it's just that it's the first time that someone see them"

During my talk, I saw that Geno gives me some looks who make me hot and also I was blushing a little.

After I had to do interviews postgame and I had put my cap for hiding my ears.

When I had finished the interview I saw Geno who was waiting for me.

"You come with me at my home?"He asked me

I answer "Okay, " I really didn't want to search to understand when I saw the look of Geno.

When we got home, he started kissing me and after he couldn't stop touching my ears then he is nibbling them. I didn't know all the reactions that I could have because it was the first time that someone do this for me.

"Sid, you drive me crazy"

"G..."

After I don't remember how we have arrived at the bed and that the next morning we were naked in the bed.

When Geno was awake, he kisses me and after he bite a little my ear and tell me "Kitten Sid, so cute"

I think Geno had a little crush about my ears, but I think he have not just for my ears because I had remarked that I have some mark on my body and I think I did the same for him.

He tells me "Sid, who act like a cat with the scratches even if you have only the ears"

Then he kissed me "I love it, Sid"

"Geno..."

"I think you don't want to share me"

"Yes."

"Good, me too I don't want to share you my kitten Sid"

"Geno, hum..."

"Sid, I had a crush for you before your ears, see your ears make me fall more in love with you"

"Good, because I love you too"

We have kissed, we had left for training after where we had some remark because of Geno and me, but it's been okay, the team was okay with us. Then I have spent the afternoon with him, where most of the time I had the feeling that he really took me for a cat. I was not complaining because I liked that.

Then one day the ears have disappeared, it's happening sometimes. Nothing has changed between him and me, and they sometimes my ears were here.

My life was like this, but i liked it and i don't want to change anything.

**END**


End file.
